1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an adjustable glasses foot, and more particularly to a fixed structure of a pair of adjustable feet coordinating with the shape and the thickness of the glasses frame.
2. Description of Prior Art
Conventional glasses frames all have their two feet in a fixed length, which can not be adjusted to fit owner""s outfit, and the feet will be replaced by a new parts.
Adjustable glasses feet are invented, later on, which are able to adjust their length for different wearers.
It is the primary object of the present invention to provide an adjustable glasses foot, which is easy to adjust.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an adjustable glasses foot, which is a one size to fit all.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an adjustable glasses foot, which is inexpensive to manufacture.